Hostile Takeover
Hostile Takeover is a Story Mode quest in We Happy Few. It is aquired once approaching the Headmistress in the Parade District. Objectives *Pass the Document Control Checkpoint *Open the shutters *Disable the Motilene Pumps *Disable the Motilene Pumps *Exit the Document Control Area In-Game Description How am I going to get past this checkpoint? I need to get to Apple Holm Station! There must be some way to open these shutters. If I break the Motilene Pumps, that ought to kill all that nasty lightning in that doorway. If I break the Motilene Pumps, that ought to kill all that nasty lightning in that doorway. Brilliant. Now I can be gone. Walkthrough After Arthur has entered the Parade District, he approaches the huge Headmistress in the center, noticing that they are far more strict about quarentine control against the Plague. He heads inside the Parade District Document Control Checkpoint, here he has to find a way to open the shutters, a Red Bobby will patrol the area. By heading up the stairs and on to the other side of the room, Arthur notices that the Bobby Poppers will pop out new Red Bobbies, meaning he has to deactivate them before continuing further. To deactivate the poppers, head into the maintenance room besides the malfunctioning Bobby Popper and steal the worker's keycard ontop of the Toolbox. After exiting the room, a Bobby will pop out of the popper, though he'll end up unconcious. The player can exploit this oppertunity to choke out the Bobbies that get distracted by the bodies. Use the keycard to unlock the door on the other side of the room, head into the security room and press the button on the control panel. Now turn around and head into the corner of the security room, there will be two panels that control the Police Boxes and Metal Shutters. The player will need an Electro-Lock Shocker in order to hack the Police Box Interface. Head into the Baggage X-Ray room and down the hall into the Central Processing Unit. Here, Arthur will have the tresspassing status, so he'll have to sneak through this room unless he wants confrontation. There is a Red Bobby patrolling the area. This can be avoided however if he wears the Boiler Suit. Head into the P.G. Snug, Supervisor room and steal the Motilene Maintenance Keycard ontop of the Desk, then head over to the Maintenance room and use the keycard on the keycard reader. The player can hack the Police Box Interface if they wish. Enter the Control Room and down the stairs, the pink gas is slightly harmful for Arthur. He can use the Motilene Harvester to suck up the Motilene. Here there will be three worker's going about their business. Arthur will have to pull the levers on both sides of the room to deactivate the electric gate. When this is done, head upstairs, get past the deactivated electric gate. And the quest is over. Trivia *The three workers in the Control Room have the exact same appearance, but has randomized names.Category:Quests